User talk:-X-Invisibledude-X-
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:-X-Invisibledude-X-''' page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thebiguglyalien (Talk) 06:55, 9 June 2011 Please put this on your userpage Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'''Vidi]]Vanish 00:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) -tag- Your turn in the Daemon/Wendy training scene :) LongClawTiger 01:05, June 21, 2011 (UTC) my stories I have most of my fanfic stuff over at pjdf.wikia.com. I go by the same username over there as what I use here. You will probably recognize several of the other users from here over there as well. :) I am in a bit of a slow period at the moment, but I try to add a few lines every few days to keep things going and we are currently organizing a brand new collaboration that looks like it is going to be pretty big. LongClawTiger 15:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, fair warning though, that site does not have a PG or PG-13 limit like most PJO sites do, so make sure you check the top of each story page for any content warnings if you offended by harsh language or potentially R-rated scenarios. LongClawTiger 15:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) click edit[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) the level box?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) HEy heard you're a pilipino cool! if you are still studying tell batch about it. I gave her a list of Filipino's having trouble with school totally busy :) FILIPINOS ARE AWESOME!I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!]]Go ahead 11:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm a filipino dude! well half well may be less than.. Anyways If you still live in Philippines that means you have classes now cuz I do and batch wants to keep track of people who wont be as active because of schoolI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'''Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!]]Go ahead 13:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Islands. why don't we call Philippines a country because it really is? Well you see.me and my friends got a problem since our country starts school DURING June.And I was not allowed to open the computer during weekdays :( So I told bach about it. She asked me to give the user names so well why don't you tell her about you being on school and everything. List of Pilipinos Mikmak28, Deadbunny, Littlenewyorkie, Deadbunny, Broken Fire, BlackRorona and etc. There's a lot of them here some aren't that active because of school :(I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 13:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I love my country even though I'm half chinese. :) Just tell Bach about it. Mikmak is always on the chat maybe you'll get to know her. Littlenewyorkie is online right now :)She even asked if my Aragon Tecson came from Tinidad TEcson:)I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hirap mag english malili pa spelling ko nosbleed :) so umm nice knowing you tulog na me may extra classes pa o bukas :)I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :) godluck sa prof mo :) Saan ka nakatira ako sa Caloocan. :) kaw ?>.< at anu ba magandang course sa college? First Year High na me eh malapit na sa college just four more years..The hororrI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) NightI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 14:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) quest objective I need to give you the objective for the quest (rogue demigod). Can you get on chat? image daemon The image you were using for Damon was voted too recognisable.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC)